


Somewhere in Between

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian Andor-centric, Cooking, Gen, POV Cassian Andor, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, References to Illness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: After a mission, Cassian's in a safe house where he has time to cook and meets up with a family that he helped.Written for theCassian Andor prompt-a-thonand combining the prompts: Cassian in a quiet moment working on/enjoying one of his hobbies and Cassian gets to see his intelligence work make an immediate small-scale change in someone’s life for the better (as a counterpoint to big-picture intel work)Title is from Mary Chapin Carpenter'sBetween Here and Gone.Thank you to Luke for betaing.





	Somewhere in Between

His datapad was balanced on what could charitably be called a window ledge in the safe house kitchen with a new recipe though it was meant to be a variation on something he remembered as a child. The kitchen was filled with the scents of the herbs and fruits he’d found in the market. Carrying all of those supplies was a gentler use of his bag than the blaster pistol that had nestled beside the jun-limes. 

His mission had gone as easily as it could, one clear shot of an ally who decided the Empire’s credits mattered more than Rebels’ lives. He heard the key code being entered and changed the grip on his knife as a young Pantoran maybe around ten entered and stopped to stare at him. They smiled before calling out, “Papa, come here, the man who saved us is here.” 

At those words, Cassian started going back through the faces of those he’d saved, it always felt like a shorter list. Then he remembered that this Pantoran had been terribly sick and needed a proper hospital. It had taken work but he was able to find credits, and a way off planet along with a connection at the hospital for her. “You’re looking healthy.”

She gave him a thoughtful look before moving in to hug him, Cassian set his knife down to return the hug. He remembered how small she’d seemed before, her skin hadn’t had any shine to it and she was so tired. Now she was growing and healthy, he helped make that happen and her name was Tana.

“I am, Doctor Zeg is happy with my progress though my numbers aren’t all the way where they need to be,” She said it as if reciting a route, this was her way to what was next. 

Her father came through the kitchen door, carrying a box of supplies, “Yes, every day there’s more improvement. I remember you as well though not your name.”

“Cassian, I’m making fruit salad and then was going to marinade and cook some meat but I didn’t know who else might be here. So I only have a small bird,” It could stretch to three and he didn’t want to have to think about having enough for this family.

“I have another. Thank you for cooking. I usually do it.” Her father laughed and started to unload the box that had some pre-made dishes along with another bird.

“But it's boring or we get leftovers from the hospital where Papa works.” Tana sat down at the kitchen table and her eyes shined as she saw the bowl of cut fruit, “Did you buy every kind of fruit from the market?”

“Most of them. Some I squeezed for a marinade to make the bird tasty while the rest will get a honey and spicy dressing for the salad.” He has the marinade for the bird almost ready and her father has started prepping the second bird. “I don’t get to cook with them a lot and wanted to use all that I could.” 

Cassian remembered that Moril was the father’s name, “Thank you for doing that. Put it into that pot and they’ll simmer for a while, but the salad’s almost ready now.”

Moril put the bird in and then sat down beside his daughter as Cassian made the dressing for the fruit and spread it on there, “Tana, take your medicine.” 

“Yes, Papa,” Tana got up with a little sigh and headed out. 

Moril considered Cassian and said quietly, “Thank you for helping to get us here. That’s why I took charge of this house, to help others be safe.”

It was an odd feeling to be thanked, and Cassian focused on getting the right mix of honey and spice in the dressing, “Taste this.” 

He offered a spoon to Moril who took a careful sip and nodded, “Delicious.”

Tana swept back in and sat next to her father as Cassian finished the salad, leaning on her father’s shoulder with a contented sigh, “Can I try some?” 

“Yes, you can. There’s time to try everything,” Moril said with a soft smile that Cassian felt perhaps he shouldn’t be seeing. This father and daughter had each other for a little longer because of something he’d done. His own Papa would have liked him doing this kind of work. He’d feed them well tonight and enjoy for a time being welcomed into the safety of their family.


End file.
